


Drunk With No Regrets

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets drunk and makes a pass at Derek. Written for comment_fic for nevcolleil's prompt. Contains Slash pairing and implied gay sex so Do Not Flame Please!! Thanks and enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk With No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



**Drunk With No Regrets by HPFangirl71**

“Yeah, yeah, I’m listening. I’m just…trying really hard not to.”

Stiles gives Derek a hard, hurt look. Here he is pouring his heart out to the man and this is his response.

“What the fuck! How can you say that to me right now?” he slurs out.

“Because you’re drunk, Stiles, and I’m pretty sure if you were sober you wouldn’t be saying this to me.”

The look Derek gives him is an uncomfortable one and it reeks of something else that Stiles is far too impaired to decipher. 

“Oh really… is that what you think?” 

“Yes, that is what I think, Stiles. I mean, can you honestly say that if you were sober, you’d be asking me to press you into the couch and fuck you hard!” 

Derek averts his gaze, looking anywhere but directly at Stiles. His words shock Stiles, is that really what he said? It had sounded a lot different in his head. It had been more about desire and less about sex.

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have worded it quite like that, but…” Stiles replies as he moves forward.

His balance is unsteady and when he walks he wobbles just a bit and Derek instinctively reaches out to catch his arm. Derek is pressed against the wall and Stiles takes that opportunity to catch the man unawares, leaning in to kiss him.

Derek seems surprised at first but after a second or two, he’s kissing back. The kiss is a fumbling, awkward mess but it’s also the greatest moment of Stiles’ life. In fact, he lets out a disappointed groan when Derek pulls away.

“Stiles, we shouldn’t…”

Derek’s protest is cut off by Stiles again kissing him. He’s wanted the man for so long and he refuses to let his own fears or Derek’s chivalrous doubts get in the way of an opportunity like this. 

Will he regret it in the morning when he’s sobered up? Probably not… and by the way Derek’s growling into his ear while grinding his body against Stiles with a raging hard on, he’s pretty sure he won’t have many regrets either…


End file.
